Sherry Potter
by madAmeSaysWhAt
Summary: So. What if Harry had had a sister? An older sister that he had never met? Basically, Lily gets pregnant and decides to keep the kid. Not really sure where I was going with this one, I found it on my laptop a few days ago, but read it if you like .


**This is an older fic of mine that I dug up in the deep, dark depths of my laptop. I didn't like it too much at the time, but the amazing and all-powerful Emmetluver convinced me to post it. So, basically the plot of this story is; Lily and James have sex, Lily gets pregnant, and she is torn on whether to keep the baby or not. A little bit like Juno. I got my inspiration from Juno, and a fantastic fic I read a while back about Victiore getting pregnant with Teddy's baby. (thumbs up on whoever wrote that; I can't remember who you are XDDDD)**

**Read=Review**

It was late at night. Lily Evans was sneaking down the corridor of Hogwarts, wearing her pajamas. She darted from statue to statue, trying not to be caught in a tiny silk slip by the spiteful caretaker, Mr. Clawson **(A/N: Okay, I know there was a caretaker before Filch, and I am fully aware that he had a name, I just can't remember it right now. He's just going to be Mr. Clawson, okay?) **

She breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the long staircase to the Astronomy Tower. Her ascent was a time consuming one, and when she reached the top, she was panting slightly. She pushed on the heavy wood door to the observation room, disregarding the clearly printed 'Closed' sign.

Slipping inside the room, she put the enormous bar over the door, preventing anyone from coming in later.

Turning, she noticed the figure or a boy, almost a man now, sitting at the large observatory window, gazing out at the lake. She tiptoed up to him, placing her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She whispered. In response, he flew around, flattening her to the ground, kissing her passionately. After awhile of this, he rolled over, sitting up. She joined him, kneeling to face him. He smiled at her, then took her hand.

"Are you ready?" He looked concerned; worried that she was getting cold feet about all of this. He wasn't a virgin, but she had confessed to him that she was. Smiling, she leaned forward and touched her nose to his.

"James, of course I'm ready. I've been ready for weeks." She looked around nervously, not knowing what to do next. "Shall… shall we start it, then?"

He grinned, coming to his feet and stripping off his shirt. She followed, standing and turning around. Trying to be seductive, she slowly removed the pink nightdress, it falling around her ankles. She stepped out of the circle of cloth and turned back to around to James wearing only red lace lingerie. He, who had been removing his trousers, stood, whistling.

"Geez, Lils, where'd you get that???" She blushed, the red traveling down her neck and chest, a very desirable effect of embarrassment.

"I… I've actually had it for awhile, got it from a Muggle store, and I believe it's getting a bit small for me…" she glanced down at her breasts, spilling out of the bra, the tops of her nipples barely showing.

James moved forward again. "Pity." He said. She glanced up.

"What's a pity?" She asked, immediately worrying about her appearance. James grinned slyly.

"It's a pity," he whispered, "that that garment is so pretty on you. For now I'll have to rip it off."

And he did.

Lily felt very exposed, standing stark in the inky night with a boy her age. But it was something she had brought upon herself, so she was not to complain. James took a sharp intake of breath as she stepped forward into a shaft of moonlight; the pale glow illuminated every bit of her.

And then they were both on the floor, crying out in ecstasy, as the deed began.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lily tiredly made her way down the steps to the Great Hall, applying lip gloss in front of a tiny compact mirror with a shaking hand. She had gotten about three hours of sleep the previous night; not that she was complaining. The alternative activity was probably one of her new favorites.

As she entered the Hall, she was immediately bombarded by her two closest friends, Mary MacDonald and May Forrestor. **(A/N: If you have never read stories by the author Emmetluver, which, by the way, I encourage you to do, she's my bffl and an awesome writer, you will have no idea who exactly these girls are. Well, we made them up, and they are prominent characters in both of our fanfics. For a short character summary; May is a boy crazy prep with a runaway imagination, and Mary is a quiet book nerd, slightly overweight, but with a fiery temper. Gots it? Kewl, back to the fic.)**

Just like Lily had suspected, the first words out of May's mouth were;

"OMFG! YOU FUCKED JAMES POTTER!!!!!" Mary shushed her exuberant friend.

"Shut it, will you??? The whole school doesn't need to know, and if one person in our year finds out you know that it'll be out quicker than Professor Klarred's affair with Professor Licton…" May waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Whatevs, I'm still totally psyched about it. So, how was it??? Was he a good ride? Do you want to again???" Mary shook her head sadly. Lily giggled.

"May, Mary's right, keep you voice down," she whispered, stealing a glance at a group of Hufflepuff second years. They were staring openly at May, their jaws dropped. Mary flipped them off and they went back to their breakfast, tittering. May made a disgruntled noise deep in her throat.

"Lily, tell me how it was, or I'm stealing him from you to find out for myself!" Lily sighed.

"It was magnificent! He was… he was really good, in… in the Astronomy Tower. I would totally do it again, if he wants me to. I hope does." Mary patted her on the shoulder.

"Lily, of course he wants you to do it with him again. He really likes you, and you know it. I guarantee that he'll make another date with you, really soon." Lily smiled gratefully.

"Thanks a million, Mary." She sat down on one of the long benches at the Gryffindor table, craning her head, trying to spot her boyfriend. She saw him, sitting a few people away. He grinned, beaming, then stood up, making his way over to her. May scooted over to make a gap for him, and he sat down, kissing her forehead gently. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her. She spooned scrambled eggs onto her plate, barely noticing the whoops from the rest of the Marauders.

And everything was perfect.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Approximately One Month Later…**_

Everything was most certainly not perfect.

Lily kneeled next to the toilet, heaving. She groaned as her breakfast came spilling out into the porcelain bowl, then spit. She felt so awful! What did she do to deserve this sickness???

There was a tap on the stall door, and May's voice rang out concernedly.

"Lily, are you okay? Mary's gone to get the nurse, you've been puking in there for over a half an hour…" Lily moaned.

"Yeah, I'm…" (she heaved out her masticated turkey sandwich from a few hours ago) "… pretty down. I'm sure it's just a bug or something…" she took a wad of toilet paper and wiped off sick from the front of her pleated skirt. Another wave took over and she all but coughed up her innards into the poor toilet.

There was a bang as the door opened, and Mary pulled open the stall door, revealing Lily, as pitiful as a child, crouching on the floor, covered in sick that missed the toilet. Mary moved aside, and Lily saw Molly Prewett, **(A/N; Yes, that's right. It IS Mrs. Weasley) **the young nurse's assistant, holding a bucket.

She gently took Lily by the waist and pulled her to her feet. Lily snatched the bucket she was holding and heaved into it. The nurse, softly uttering comforting words, began to lead her to the Hospital Wing, May close on her heels. She was explaining what had happened.

"It was so weird, she was fine this morning, she just started ralphing everywhere about an hour ago, it was so weird, I've never seen her this bad before, it's so weird…"

Molly shushed her with a wave of her hand, then turned to Lily.

"Lily, when did you start the up-chucking? Did you feel nauseous beforehand?" Lily nodded.

"Yeah, I felt really crappy this morning, and I thought it was just because I had too much toast. But then by the afternoon I still felt gross, and now…" she heaved into the bucket again, perhaps to prove her point further. Molly nodded sympathetically.

"You poor girl." Ms. Prewett was only 5 years older than Lily, in her sixth year, but she still treated everyone like small children. They had reached the door to the hospital wing by then, and Mary led the way inside. Molly got Lily a hospital robe (and a change of hospital robes, in case she started to throw up again,) a new bucket, and then sat her down on the bed. Swishing her wand, she conjured a curtain from the supply closet and it set itself up around the bed. Lily pushed back the curtains so her friends could join her. Molly checked her watch anxiously.

"Okay, if you have just a minor ailment, I can cure it, but if you've contracted anything with these sort of symptoms with a severity over food poisoning, you're going to have to wait for the nurse to be back in. She's on her two day vacation right now." Lily nodded.

"Now, I don't feel comfortable giving you any medicine for fever until I know what you've got, so I'm going to have to give you an examination now." Lily nodded again.

"That also entails your friends leaving." She pointed at the door, and Mary and May got up to leave. "You two can come back in about two hours, all right?" Mary said a quick yes'm, and May mouthed a 'Seeya later!' Lily waved, a weak smile on her face. Molly turned to her.

"Sit down and open up," she said, brandishing a tongue depressor. Lily did as she was told, and when nothing seemed wrong with her throat, she continued to obey Molly's every medicinal demand.

Everything seemed to be in order; that is, until Molly's probing reached Lily's abdomen.

She frowned, poking her stomach again, and murmuring something sounding like 'I wonder…' to herself. She then instructed Lily to open her legs and hitch up her skirt (much to the poor girl's embarrassment). After a brief study, Molly told Lily to sit up. She then held out a small, straight thing, wrapped in paper. It looked like an unwrapped tampon. Lily looked at Molly questioningly. Molly explained.

"Lily, I want you to go in the bathroom and take a pee. As you do, make sure you splash a bit of your urine onto the white end of this. Then bring it back to me." Still confused, Lily turned and went to the bathroom.

**(A/N: Okay, in order for this story to work the way I want it, Lily has to have no inkling what a pregnancy test is. She was raised by muggles, of course, but let's pretend that her parents never informed her on how to know if you're pregnant. Lily is not an idiot; I'm just a satanic mastermind who wants her fanfics to go the way she wants them. Got it?)**

Lily went back to Molly, her bladder considerably empty. Handing her the little white

stick, she sat down on the bed. She didn't expect Molly's reaction to be so shocked.

Her eyes widened as she looked at it, then she looked up at Lily. She looked back, puzzled. Molly took a deep breath, and then began to speak.

"Lily, have you been sexually active lately?" Lily immediately blushed, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Erm… yes. Wh-why do you ask?" Molly sighed.

"How long ago did you last have intercourse?" Lily thought for a moment.

"About a month, I think." _Yes, a month. A month, one week and two and a half days._ Molly seemed certain about her medical assumption.

"And have you menstruated since then?"

"No, I don't… actually, I haven't. So…" she gasped suddenly. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"I… I'm… I'm… _pregnant???"_ Molly looked sympathetic.

"I'm afraid so, Lily. If you did not use a condom, pill, or contraceptive charm, you are pregnant."

Lily sat there, processing this information. _It was my first time! How could I have been so stupid!? What will I tell May and Mary? What will I tell my parents??? What will I tell James???????? _

Taking this all in, she buried her head in her hands, feeling overwhelmed. She heard Molly move into the small office in the back of the room, probably finding paperwork to be done or something.

She looked down at her belly through her fingers. _I have a child in me. A tiny person. _It was actually kind of thrilling; and scary.

Then she thought of another big question; what on earth to do about the imminent _birth?_

She honestly didn't know what to do. She knew about abortions; when she was eleven, one of the older girls in her Muggle school had to get one because she had had unprotected intercourse. _Just like me, _she thought, then shushed her morbid thoughts.

She had learned from May that there was a Wizarding procedure to get rid of unwanted babies, but it didn't sound too appealing. It involved leaving school for a few weeks to go to St. Mungos, which would fuel rumors aplenty; it also involved sticking a Healer's wand, coated in some gooey potion, up your vaj and having them utter a strange spell. Then blood would gush out, forcing the unfortunate woman to have to wear a diaper like contraption for several days.

Then there was the third option.

She could just keep the baby.

It would be scary. It would be painful. It would start more rumors than her having sex with James and the Licton/Klarred debacle combined. But, honestly, it was the simplest of the three. Secretly, she would feel bad for her unborn child if she had either of the abortions, like some vicious jungle animal that ate its own young.

When Molly came out 5 minutes later, asking Lily when to make appointments for abortion at St. Mungo's, her mind was made up. She was keeping her baby.

Molly looked at her oddly for a few moments. Then, she scribbled something on her parchment and put it into a manila folder. Before she gave Lily a vial of Morning Sickness potion and sent her off, she looked her straight in the eye.

"Lily Evans, I hope you know what you're doing." Lily nodded and smiled.

"I think I do. I'm not really worried about being pregnant." Molly's eyes widened in surprise. Lily rephrased her statement.

"What I mean, is it's going to be telling people that I'm pregnant that's going to be the hard part." Molly smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good luck."

And my, would she need it.

**And that, my good people, is Chapter One!!!!! Yayayayayayayayayay! Is is good enough to write a second chapter? Am I being good with melodrama clichés? Let me know in an effin' review. **


End file.
